Remembering the Past
by sapphire015
Summary: Harry Potter was transferred to Voldemort's hideout after a duel.  Voldemort erased Harry's mind of all his past memories.  Will Harry Potter join the darkside with the aid of Voldemort, or will something spark a memory of his past?
1. Chapter 1

**Remembering the Past**

**Chapter 1**

It was a warm Sunday afternoon in the middle of Spring.. The sky outside Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry had been bright and sunny with no trace of clouds whatsoever. But then it started to change, becoming dark and dreary. Inside the Gryffindor Common room, many students were trying to catch up on some last minute homework to be due the next day.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were working on an essay for Snape on Vampires that was to be 15 inches long. Hermione Granger, of course had already finished hers and was reading a new edition of Hogwarts, A History.

"Hermione, may I _please _see your essay, just for a second? I only need three more inches!" Ron said, measuring his work he had done so far.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you aren't going to learn anything by just copying off my papers?" said Hermione, annoyed. "Why don't you just go to the library and find another book?'

"I've already looked through a million books, Hermione! I'm not touching another one!"

"Well, then you can just fail the paper"

"Herm-"

But whatever Ron was going to say was interrupted by several loud bangs coming from outside. Harry got up, and went over to the window to see what had caused them.

"Oh, no! There's about 100 deatheaters out there! And I bet Voldemort is with them," Harry said.

"We have to get Dumbledore!" Hermione said.

As if on que, Professor McGonagall stepped through the portrait hole.

"I'm sure all of you have heard the loud bangs coming from outside, and we need you to stay calm. No student shall leave the common room without permission until further notice," she said.

She went back out the portrait hole, and Harry turned to Ron and Hermione.

"I have to go out there, and nothing you two say is going to stop me," he said, getting ready for them to try to change his mind.

"Ok, but we're coming with you," Hermione said, knowing it was no use to argue with him.

"Alright, I'll go get the invisibility cloak," Harry said.

So, while disobeying McGonagall's orders, they ran out the school's doors with wands at hand.

The fight didn't exactly work out how they had hoped. It seemed that Voldemort had gained quite a few more followers since their last meeting. While the members of the Order were unaware of Harry, Ron, and Hermione not being inside the school, the trio worked on the deatheaters. They were able to give the deatheaters some minor injuries, but 5 1/2 years of magical education was still not enough to completely stop them. After a while of fighting with the deatheaters, they came to Voldemort.

"Well, well, well. We meet again, Harry Potter. You will not get away this time," Voldemort said.

"That's what you think. I have always gotten away before. This time will be no different," Harry said.

Voldemort slowly moved towards Harry. He raised his wand.

"Crucio!"

Harry just missed getting hit by the spell. He sent a stunning spell at Voldemort, but missed. He then looked over at Ron and Hermione, to make sure they were alright. They were busy fighting with two deatheaters. In those few seconds in which Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione, Voldemort sent another curse at Harry, and this time, didn't miss. While nobody else was looking, Voldemort performed a spell that transported himself and Harry to his hideout. He then took the still unconcious Harry to a room and locked him in.

* * *

Please review!

Constructive criticism is appreciated!

sapphire015


	2. Chapter 2

**Remembering the Past**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does.

Thanks to EccentricSlide for being my first reviewer!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Harry Potter was laying on the cold, concrete floor of Voldemort's hideout. While he was still unconcious, Voldemort came back into the room and performed a spell on Harry. He walked out of the room, and locked it. Inside of the room, Harry began to come around. He tried to sit up, but was weak, so he fell back down onto the concrete floor. Harry just laid there, staring up at the ceiling, and wondered where he was.

"This place sure is cold and dark," he whispered to himself. "Why am I here? What is this place?"

Suddenly, the door opened. In walked a Deatheater.

"Who are you?" Harry asked. "Why am I here?"

"I am part of your family. You have suffered a very bad head injury, and have forgotten your past. We are going to help you remember," said the Deatheater.

"Oh, I wondered why I couldn't remember anything," Harry replied. "What is my name?"

"Your name is Harry Riddle," said the Deatheater, impatiently.

"And--"

"That's enough questions. Someone will be back for you later," the Deatheater said, leaving the room.

Harry Potter laid back down, too tired to do anything else, and fell asleep.

* * *

A couple hours later a Deatheater walked into the room and slamed the door behind him, apparently in a very bad mood. Harry heard the noise, and opened his eyes.

"Good, your awake," said the Deatheater. "Come with me."

Harry got up from where he where he was laying, only with a little bit of trouble this time from still being a bit weak. The deatheater led him to another room, two stories above the room he had been in.

"Here is the boy, Master," the Deatheater said as they entered the room.

"Very well," Voldemort said, and the Deatheater left the room. "Sit," he said pointing to a chair in the corner of the room.

"That guy with the hood said that I had a bad head injury. I don't remember anything, not even my name," said Harry.

"Yes, that is correct. You had a very bad injury. Starting tomorrow, we will begin your recovery. We will go over everything from your past," replied Voldemort.

"Great, I can't wait to get started. It is very annoying not being able to remember anything besides waking up in that room downstairs," said Harry.

"You will stay in here tonight. Tomorrow I will be back, and we will start your recovery," Voldemort said.

Once Voldemort left the room, Harry got up from the chair and went over to the couch which looked like it hadn't been touched in years. He grabbed a very thin blanket that was drapped over the back of the couch and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

The next morning, Harry Potter awoke with a start. He looked around the room. There was a chair, a door, and a couch, which he was laying on. _That was a weird dream_, he thought to himself. _I was sitting at this long table, with a bunch of people, and I was talking to someone with brown, bushy hair, and someone with red hair..._ It made his head hurt to try to remember what exactly had happened in his dream, so he stopped. Suddenly, the door opened, and in came the same guy that he had met the night before.

"I see you're already awake. Good. We will now start your recovery," Voldemort said.

"Ok," Harry replied.

"We will start off with your name. Your name is Harry Riddle."

"Harry Riddle," Harry repeated. "Got it."

"You are my son. You call me Father," Voldemort continued.

"Yes, Father," replied Harry.

"You are a wizard. This means that with a wand, you can cast spells on objects and people," Voldemort explained.

"Wow, a wizard! They're actually real?" Harry said. He couldn't believe it.

"Yes, there are actually wizards and witches and many other kinds of magical creatures. But most Muggles, non-magic people, do not know that they do exist."

"You also go to a school to learn magic, called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At that school, there are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. You are in Slytherin, which is the best. Once you have fully recovered, you will go back to school," said Voldemort.

"Four houses. I'm in Slytherin," Harry repeated, still not believing this was possible.

"You also need to know about the different types of wizards and witches. Some are purebloods, which are the best. You are a Pureblood. There are also Mudbloods, who are Muggle-born, with non-magic parents. You only hang around with the Purebloods, for example, Draco Malfoy. Don't ever hang around those in Gryffindor, especially the Weasleys and Granger. Also, don't get close to the headmaster, Dumbledore. He's an old fool who loves Muggle-borns," Voldemort said.

"Yes, Father," Harry replied.

"Ok, well that's enough for now. Later we will work on your appearance before you go back to school. In a few days, I think you will be ready to go back.

Harry spent the rest of the day in his room, thinking about what his "father" had said. He thought about the different houses at Hogwarts, and the different types of witches and wizards. _I'm never going to hang around those Mudbloods or Weasleys_, he thought. _They don't seem like the people for me._


	3. Chapter 3

**Remembering the Past**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, when Harry woke up, he was again confused. He had had the same dream as the night before, and could remember no more of it than the day before. _Weird_, he thought to himself. After a few minutes, Voldemort walked into the room, carrying a thin, short piece of wood.

"Good, you're awake," he said. "Today we will start your makeover. You can't go back to Hogwarts the way you look now."

"Why can't I?" asked Harry.

"Because, you just can't," said Voldemort.

"Oh," said Harry.

"Now, we need to do something with your hair. A nice blonde, I think, and we'll make it lay down a bit flatter," Voldemort said.

Voldemort then said a spell, and Harry's hair slowly turned to blonde. It also laid down flatter than it had before.

"Perfect," Voldemort said. "Now we will fix the color of your eyes. Bright green will just not work."

Again, Voldemort said a spell, and Harry's eyes turned blue.

"Good, now the last thing that we need to do is hide that horrible scar on your forehead," said Voldemort.

"What scar? I didn't know I had a scar on my forehead. How did I get it?" Harry asked, running his fingers across it.

"You were in a car crash when you were little," replied Voldemort, with a hint of nervousness..

"Oh," Harry said.

Voldemort then said another spell, and a thin layer of skin spread over the scar.

"There's just one more thing we need to do before your healing process is complete, but we'll do it right before you leave for Hogwarts," said Voldemort.

"When do I leave for Hogwarts?" asked Harry.

"You will leave tomorrow morning," replied Voldemort. "I am going to go now. I will come get you in the morning."

"Yes, Father," Harry replied.

Voldemort left the room, and Harry sat down on the couch. He thought about his new appearance, and what Hogwarts would be like the next day. A while later, he grew tired, and laid his head down on the blanket he had bunched up to serve as a pillow, and fell asleep.

* * *

Early the next morning, Voldemort went into Harry's room and woke him up. 

"Harry, time to get up," he said.

"Alright, I'm getting up," Harry said, sleepily.

"Ok, here is your medicine. It will help your memories come back. You will need to take it about every 2 weeks, so I will send it to you while you are at school. You must take it when the owl brings it to you," Voldemort said, handing Harry a flask.

"Owl?" asked Harry.

"We use owls to deliver mail. In the morning when you are eatting breakfast in the Great Hall, owls will fly in and deliver mail to the students," he explained.

"Ok," Harry said.

"Now, you drink that," Voldemort said, pointing to the flask, "and I will go get the portkey, which you will use to arrive at Hogwarts."

Voldemort left the room, and Harry looked at the liquid inside the flask. _It doesn't look bad_, he thought to himself. He then drank the liquid, and felt an odd sensation go through his body. Not only did it feel weird, but it also made him feel _different_. Then Voldemort entered the room, and Harry forgot all about the odd feeling.

"Ok, Harry, I have the portkey and your trunk," Volemort said, holding out an old hat. "When you touch this object, it will take you to the entrance of Hogwarts grounds. You will then go through the gates and walk up to the school's doors. Go inside, and there will be someone that will take you to the headmaster's office."

"Ok," Harry replied.

"Now, remember what I said about the different types of wizards. On the count of three, you will touch the hat. One, two, three!"

On three, Harry touched the old hat, and he and the trunk were thrown forwards. With a _thump_, they landed at the entrance of Hogwart's grounds.

* * *

I'm sorry these first few chapter have been pretty short. I actually wrote them quite a while ago and then got writers block. But I am now going to try my hardest to keep this story going. This is all I have prewritten, so please try to be patient while I work on the next chapter. Hopefully future chapters will be longer. 

**Reviews:**

Ember Riddle: I know, me too! haha Thanks for reviewing!

Voldemort309: Hmm... That's something I will have to think about... I think there might be a few different way to deal that... You'll just have to wait and see! Thanks for reviewing!

Bloody Serpent 2: I'm glad you think so! Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Please review!

Anything you'd like to see happen? Please let me know. Suggestions are appreciated.

sapphire015


End file.
